


Until Proven Innocent

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bondage, F/M, I am a very bad person, Smut, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a violent rape fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Proven Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _anon wonders if someone would kindly write her a birthday present?_
> 
> _Anon's birthday is coming up, and the past few months have been... a little rough. That being said, if anybody wanted to fill one of these for me it would be basically the best birthday present ever._
> 
> _1\. Kanji's made a habit of walking Naoto home after they get out of the TV world, because, well, he's got a crush bigger than most countries in Eastern Europe. One night, in a post-battle adrenaline rush, they end up having sex. Don't care if it's actual intercourse, oral, fingering, pegging, whatever. Problem is, Naoto doesn't realize until during/afterwards that Kanji has feelings for her. Naoto doesn't have the heart to tell him she doesn't feel the same way, and especially doesn't have the heart to tell him she likes someone else._
> 
> _Bonus points for Naoto realizing in the end that maybe she actually DOES like Kanji  
>  Extra bonus points if the person Naoto likes is NOT Souji._
> 
> _2\. Any female IT members, in the hot springs at the Amagi Inn_
> 
> _**3\. Anybody solo, having violent rape fantasies and feeling guilty about it afterwards.** _
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=152863#t152863>
> 
> \---
> 
> **WARNING**  
>  Um, Happy Birthday! This is really a pretty rough present... MASSIVE NONCON WARNING!!!

  
Would she scream?  
  
She seemed very mature for her age, but he knew from experience that most teenage girls were surprisingly vulnerable under their masks. She would probably try to fight back in silence, to avoid showing weakness. Just like a woman, to give him the silent treatment.  
  
Still, he would tape up her mouth, dull silver against pale white. It was just standard procedure, and procedure was very important according to the brass.  
  
She’d mumble under the tape, probably trying to yell some cliche like, “You’ll never get away with this!” or maybe, “You’ll rot behind bars!”  
  
Two to fifteen years. Five on average. At his age, not much time to rot.  
  
It would be her own fault, really. For being so trusting. Why would he need help in the interrogation room after-hours, when everyone had gone home? For a detective, she didn’t have enough street smarts. Let this be a lesson to her.  
  
She would be easy to overpower. She was so small and he was a pretty large man. She might put up a good struggle though, it seemed like she had a lot of fight in her. He might have to get a little rougher than he wanted to, maybe give her a few hard slaps and a punch to the gut.  
  
While she was stunned, he’d lay her face down over the table. Sure, there was a bed in the room, but he didn’t want to go soft on her. She never wanted any of them to go soft on her, saying she’d prove herself to be just as good as the rest of the force. She was wrong -- she was already better, and it drove him crazy.  
  
More tape would wrap around her wrists and ankles, tying her to the four legs of the table. Then he’d rip all her clothes off in a frenzy, until her bare skin was frozen on the cold metal table. He’d leave the hat on; she didn’t look right without it.  
  
Her struggling against the tape would only wiggle her ass, like she was inviting him in. Didn’t take a detective to see that clue.  
  
He’d make sure to face her to the one-way mirror, so that she could see his big throbbing dick before he rammed it up her cunt. Let her think that someone else was watching behind the glass, too. She probably would be dry, but he would fix that soon enough.  
  
He would take a hold of her hips and just plow completely into her in one long stroke, his dick tearing apart her virgin pussy until she bled and screamed. And then he’d just keep on going and going, fucking her inside-out so hard that the table would nearly fall apart.  
  
What was even better than her pristine tightness would be those big, blue, bulging, tear-filled eyes that he could clearly see in the mirror. Get a good long look, bitch, your first time is always the most special.  
  
He’d spank her, too, because she was a bad girl. Always running her mouth, never listening to her superiors. The loud _whack!_ ’s of his hands against her glowing ass would echo in that little concrete room, just like the slap of his balls against her skin and his hard grunts and her muted crying.  
  
And after he came inside her, filling her to overflowing, she would probably relax, thinking it was over. Boy, would she be wrong. As soon as he pulled out of her ruined snatch, his dick all red and white with her blood and his cum, he would ream her tight little ass.  
  
Her whole body would probably jerk as he fucked her dirty hole, tightening around him even more. She would probably buck and squeal like a stuck pig, because that was what she would be, a skinny little sow with his huge meat just spearing through her without mercy.  
  
After he’d filled her sticky again, he’d snap a few photos of her gaping cum-stained holes with his phone, for “evidence.” He would get a kick out of her expression when he shoved the pictures in front of her face, seeing her total humiliation. Who cared about that big ol’ brain when she was nothing but a piece of spoiled meat?  
  
Then it’d be time for her to clean him off. She’d wince as he tore the tape off her mouth, exposing those glossy pink lips. Honestly, how could she think that anyone would think she was a boy with a pretty little mouth like that?  
  
He would threaten to send all those photos to the media if she even thought about biting, to ruin her family’s precious reputation. Or maybe he would say that he’d call the rest of the boys in, let the whole station have a turn with her. Or maybe even throw her to the wolves in lock-up afterwards.  
  
She’d lick and suck his filthy dick hungrily as he fucked her mouth, and she’d be moaning because she was probably a slut at heart. He saw how she looked at Souji, her surprisingly girlish desire for her senpai. She probably wanted to jump Souji’s bones, the lucky sonuvabitch. It had been a long time since he’d been that lucky.  
  
Her mouth would feel great, hot and wet. It would be just like how his pumping fist felt great right then and there in the bathroom stall at the station, getting him to come messily into a wad of toilet paper.  
  
He needed this because he couldn’t stop thinking about when she had literally bumped into him in the hall that day, those perky teenage boobs plain as day when they made contact with him, even through layers of clothing.  
  
When he flushed the slimy remains of his sordid little fantasy down the toilet, he saw the wedding ring he still wore. It never failed to shame him.  
  
“Oh god, Chisato... What’s wrong with me?!”  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
